


What Good Girls Do

by ll72



Category: Hellcats
Genre: Bukkake, Cheerleaders, F/M, Group Oral, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah Monroe helps the Memphis Christians celebrate victory</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Good Girls Do

The cheers and chants were still ringing round the ground, though it had been over five minutes since the Memphis Christians victorious soccer team had left the field after clinching victory in the Tennessee State College Soccer League. It wasn’t true that the Memphis Christians won nothing, but it had to be said that this was the first time since 1947 that anyone but the cheerleading team had tasted any victory outside Bible readings and Spelling Bee competitions. And of course the victory tasted so much sweeter as it was over the Christian’s hated local rivals, the Lancers.

Inside the changing room it wasn’t much quieter, the players whooping, cheering and high-fiving as they celebrated their victory by exploding (non-alcoholic) champagne over themselves and the coaching staff. A few were already getting undressed, shorts and shirts being dropped to the floor and muddy boots kicked across the room. In the stadium corridor Savannah Monroe, captain of the college cheerleaders, the Cyclones, waited for her cue. It was soon to come; the coach Bob Parkins, a fit and muscular fifty-year-old with a body of a man half his age, jumped onto one of the benches. He lowered his hands, palms down, motioning for the team to be quiet and let him speak; for a few moments the excited soccer players continued to yell and chant, but soon they were silent waiting for him to speak.

“What can I say boys. Well done; last game of the season and we got it. Two great goals, and what can I say about the defending, but ‘clean sheet’ and some fantastic saves to make sure it stayed like that. But it’s more than just one game, whether you were on the field today or on the bench, as a sub or not… it’s been a great season, you’ve worked hard, trained hard, played hard and, for the Dean’s sake, kept those GPAs up.

“Now as I promised earlier in the season, if we got the league I’ve laid on a couple of treats. Tonight, the team bus will be heading out to a spa resort for a long weekend of relaxing fun… and just in case you haven’t worked out, boys, you’ll be on that bus. But first… all season they’ve been cheering for you, supporting you in your victories and encouraging you after our few defeats. Now the Cyclones want to give you their own special reward.” He brought his hands together and started clapping.

“Go, go, go,” hissed Savannah to her cheerleaders as the rest of the footballers joined in the ovation. Standing beside her sister, Charlotte and Kathy (aka Nasty Kathy), Savannah watched approving as the rest of the female side cheerleading team bounded into the room, somersaulting and leaping, whirling their Pom-Poms with wild abandon. The clapping stopped as the soccer players noticed that none of the cheerleaders were wearing anything but pumps and socks, though Savannah proudly noted that nudity didn’t harm the routine one jot. The silence only lasted for a few moments, before the young men started cheering and hollering, shouting out their appreciation of the cheerleaders. Through the crack in the door Savannah watched as her cheeries danced energetically, a special routine that they had designed for today – one that involved a lot of thrusting and bouncing, ending with the girls all on their asses with their legs spread apart.

The cheers got even louder, even more frenzied than when a last minute goal thudded into the back of the net as the players looked at the nude and sexy female flesh on display. But it wasn’t over, the coach again made a motion for the team to quieten down; it took longer this time, but eventually the changing room was quiet enough for Parkins to speak.

“Take a good look boys, good Christian snatches untouched by man or plastic… unsullied until they enter the holy state of matrimony. And that is how it should be – a joining together of two virgins to become one partnership, with you boys bringing home the bread and your wife making sure the house is kept and the kids are obedient. 

“But I was a young man once, I know the temptations that crowd you, especially when we hit the spa and those masseurs get to work. So as a treat can I welcome, the Cyclone’s team captain, Savannah Monroe, and her two colleagues, her sister Charlotte Monroe and Kathy Kurowski.”

The team broke into another round of applause as the three cheerleaders ran in; they were even more naked that the rest of the team, having neither Pom-Poms or footwear. Also unlike the rest of the team they didn’t dance, but instead dropped to their knees in front of the team in the begging position. 

This time Parkins waited for the noise to die down naturally before he continued his speech. “Now, the best way to make sure you can resist the temptation to stuff your cock in some slut’s cunt is to have a good Christian virgin remove the lust from your pricks by sucking it out. And what better girls to do that our three virginal cheerleaders…”

Savannah wasn’t absolutely sure that Kathy was as virginal as she claimed, she had an eye for the boys and her late night returns weren’t always due to extra-late prayer sessions at the Young People’s Christian Club. However, Savannah was a virgin and proud of it, sure she’d blown a lot of boys and her hand-job skills were renowned all over Memphis, but no male had touched her womanhood and nor would they until her wedding night. But she was still a young woman with a young woman’s desires, so when the coach had suggested that as a reward to the team and that she might like to suggest a few girls who could give great bjs, she had quickly put herself forward. Despite some reservations about her co-captain’s loose sexual morals Kathy was the obvious second choice; from comments around the campus Kathy was a queen of the messy, slurpy, deep-throat – her willingness to swallow giving her the nickname ‘Nasty’.

Savannah had even greater reservations about bringing in her younger sister. Though she was absolutely sure about the younger Monroe’s virginity, she wasn’t convinced she’d got the experience. Sure Charlotte had been sucking cocks for a good couple of years and had moved on from giving her boyfriend a blow in the back-seat of the Chevvy to sucking four members of a Christian Rock Band after an uplifting gig. But sucking the football team and their coaching staff was big girl’s games - not only were there lots of them, but as stars of Memphis Christian they were used to high quality sucking and Savannah worried that Charlotte didn’t have the experience.

It was Kathy who came up with the solution; let Charlotte loose on the male cheerleaders and get their opinions. Charlotte had been all for it, as were the men and within a few minutes Charlotte had taken them into the back room and blew all six of them whilst a judging panel of Kathy and a couple of other experienced cock-suckers watched. The reviews from both the recipients and the watching panel had been resoundingly positive. Savannah was still worried that her sister wouldn’t be able to cope or that there would be sotto voce comments from some of the team about nepotism, but it was too late to replace her now.

“Coach, if they’re going to blow the entire team, there’s over twenty of us and three of them…” it was Bud Ross, the captain. Savannah had been hoping that he’d shoot in her mouth, but he didn’t seem to think that the three of them could take the whole squad which was so insulting that she almost began to hope he wouldn’t choose her as his cum receptacle. Even if Charlotte flagged there was no way Kathy or Savannah would stop until every cock had been sucked clean.

Parkins also didn’t seem to think there was any risk as he grinned and replied, “Son, nearer thirty cos if you think me and the rest of the staff ain’t going to put our cocks between those lips you’re as cuckoo as them Swiss clocks.”

Ross looked momentarily unconvinced and Savannah quickly spoke up in her best peppy tone, “We can do it. We can take you all.”

“Y’all heard what the girl said,” Parkins began undoing the cord holding up his own tracksuit bottoms.

“Dang, coach, what was I thinkin’. Sorry Savannah, I know you can do it – you’re a Memphis Christian, world-beaters,” Ross pulled down his soccer shorts, taking his boxers with them and showing his nine inches of pumping cock. 

Looking at it, thick and meaty and oh, so tasty Savannah was reminded that a good Christian always forgives. She smiled, “Apology accepted.” Then she took his cock in her mouth, sliding up the large chunk of manhood. The soccer captain moaned and straightened, resting his hands on her shoulders as she began working her mouth up and down his prick, going further each time. On either side of her Kathy and Charlotte had taken a dick each and were replicating her motions.

“Savannah, you’re so good, so good,” moaned Ross. The cheerleader sucked deeper taking him further into her mouth. She was starting slow, letting her mouth get used to the size so as not to give herself too much of a jaw ache too soon. She knew she’d have to speed up and take it deeper soon if she wanted to get through all thirty, but for her first one a long, slow blow would work. Certainly Ross didn’t seem to have any objections, his eyes were closed and his breath was coming out in slow, pants even though the only work he was doing was standing. He groaned again as Savannah’s ran her tongue over his cock as she worked her lips up, “Oh my, oh my, suck my large prick.”

The remainder of the cheerleaders were up and standing, clapping and giggling as they watched their three colleagues suck their first cocks. A few of them were obviously struggling to resist the temptation to touch themselves and had to sit down and keep their legs crossed. Savannah knew how they felt, she was holding onto the thighs of Ross as she sucked him, knowing if she let go she’d be risking eternal damnation and social ostracism by plunging a finger into her pussy. She tried to push the thought of fingering herself away and concentrate on giving a good blow-job. 

She was moving faster now, taking it deeper and more intense. She could feel the cock expanding and contracting in her mouth ready to blow and saw Ross’s face squash as the orgasm started to hit him. The cum exploded in her mouth, she swallowed the first shot and then took the rest in her mouth swilling it round, until Ross’s cock was out of her. Then slowly and deliberately, she let the cum dribble from between her lips, over her chin and down to her its. She waited until it was all out before looking up at the gang of men waiting with their hard cocks out; “Next,” she smiled.

The second cock came, and she sucked that. Harder and quicker than her first, taking it deep and pushing it against her throat. It didn’t take long for him to cum, and again she swallowed some cum and let the rest drip down her chest. A third cock appeared in front of her and Savannah opened wide to take it, noticing as she did so that it was had ‘Jesus Saves’ tattooed on it which given it was the goalie’s dick was either an act of faith or false modesty.

Kathy and Charlotte were working their pricks as well. Kathy was more intense and deeper, a real sloppy deep-throater, dripping cum, saliva and bile everywhere as she took the pricks so deep she gagged as they came. Most of the cumshots shot down her throat into her stomach, a sure recipe for future stomach cramps, but Kathy was experienced enough to be able to keep going for the afternoon, though Savannah guessed she’d be as sick as a parrot later in the evening. Enough cum dribbled from her lips to create a vampire like effect, except the liquid sliding from the corners of mouth was white rather than red. Another player exploded in her, and Kathy swallowed and retched and swallowed some more. She wiped a her eyes, which were watering with the force of the throat fucks she was getting, before looking up, “Come on, boys, I want to drink your cum, I want you to shoot down my throat. I’m a thirsty cheerleader…”

Equally impressive was Charlotte; she wasn’t taking it as deep as Kathy, but for a young woman who had only turned eighteen a few months back and without the cock-sucking experience of the other two, she was doing well. She was slobbering quickly and enthusiastically at the prick in front of her, the eagerness with which she was slathering over the eight inches of thick prick making up for any lack of skill. Her front was glistening with gooey sperm, she was no swallower; the cum dripped down her tits and onto her thighs, creating a small pool in the crack between them as it slid down her legs and onto the floor. She jerked her head back as the dick she was sucking blew, taking the first spurt in her mouth, but the rest over her pretty features. She smiled as it dripped down to join the copious amounts already on her bosoms. She laughed, “Who’s next? I want more big dicks, give me your big cocks; I’ll suck them all.”

Savannah took another cock, her fifth or was it her sixth? She wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter, she’d carry on taking prick in her mouth whilst they were there – it wasn’t a competition on who could take the most. She rammed her face down the cock, deeper and deeper, feeling the cock contract and expand in her mouth as its owner pumped into her.

“Go on Savannah, suck him deep. Take it for the team.” “Kathy… Kathy… Kathy… suck… suck… suck…” “Charlotte, you’re doing well, take it girl,” the other cheerleaders danced and clapped, shouting encouragement to their team mates, “Suck him. Suck him! Suck himmm!!!” “Take it all, make him cum.” “You go, you all go, suck those tasty pricks.”

Another cock exploded in Savannah and she let the cum slide from her mouth, dribbling over her semen stained titties and down her belly. Kathy choked up some cum and drool, all down her front. She wiped her mouth, “Come on, don’t stop.” Another soccer player stepped up to take his place in front of the cheerleaders. Kathy’s lips draped round his cock, moving further and further up until he was so far in his ball were banging against her chin as he fucked forward. 

Savannah, however, didn’t have time to see how her team mate was coping as she already had another prick in her mouth and was slurping at it hungrily. She was keen that everyone got a good quality blow, there would be no slacking off from her until that last dick had been sucked. The soccer player groaned and gasped as her lithe and talented tongue played with his manhood as her lips squeezed and sucked at the nine inches. The trouble with being such a talented cocksucker was that the young man barely lasted a couple of minutes before he was shooting his load over her face. Savannah wiped some burning cum from eyes and let the rest trickle down to join their brethren coated on her tits and stomach.

“Suck…suck…suck!” chanted another cheerleader. “Eat those pricks, eat… eat…eat.”

Charlotte took anther blast of cum, shrieking with excited pleasure as it the assistant coach pulled out and jerked the explosive shots over her hair and face. Her hair was already messed and gooey, he wasn’t the first who’d shot there and as Charlotte took another prick and said to the new man “I want you to cum over my face,” it seemed likely she’d get even more head shots.

A cock with ‘Jesus Saves’ tattooed on it appeared in front of Savannah. The cheerleader frowned, sure she remembered it from a short while before. She looked up at the goalkeeper, “Haven’t I sucked you?”

“I’m hard again, coming for seconds. That alright?” he said.

Savannah looked round at the soccer players; a few were sitting down, but most were standing up, their cocks already hard or desperately pumping them to make them so. She called out, “Anyone not been blown yet?”

There was no answer so she guessed everyone now had at least one blow-job under their belt. She looked back to the goalie, “Sure, I’ll give seconds,” she grinned and moved her mouth over his member. There was the salty taste of dried cum on his dick as she sucked, not that she minded, it just added a bit of further flavouring. She sucked harder and faster, aware that she’d have to put some more effort in as he’d already cum shortly before and it was always more difficult to bring a man to fruition the second time than the first. Her mouth slid up and down the cock, her lips squeezing and pressuring the prick. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!!!” gasped the goalkeeper and filled her mouth with his cum. As normal she swallowed a bit and let the rest leak out, emptying her mouth of the salty white goo before she took the next dick in her mouth, sucking and slurping at the new dick, just as cummy and flavoursome as the one before.

The other two girls were also on their second helpings of cock, sucking and slurping at pricks already blown, which were sticky with saliva and cum and tasted so good. Some of the players deliberately tried a different cheerleader, some so pleased with their previous blow job stuck with the same girl, but the majority were just random, moving in as one of the cheerleader’s finished a blow job and was ready for the next dick.

Cum shot after cum shot blew out, coating the girls and making them almost swim in semen. Not that they were complaining… But gradually the number of pricks being waved in front of them decreased, all the coaches and players had got one blow job, most had been blown twice and an elite had been sucked off three times before they were spent. Eventually Savannah pulled her head back to dribble the cum blast down her tits. She looked around, their was no-one left, they were all sitting around and both Charlotte and Kathy were sitting on their knees; with no cocks in their mouths they looked like lonely snowmen.

The coach jumped up on the bench again, “A big round of applause to our three cheerleaders,” the room erupted for a few moments as the soccer players, coaching staff and other cheerleaders clapped and cheered the three cum soaked cock-suckers. The coach gave it long enough to be polite, before quietening it down, “Okay, boys, quick showers and then on the bus in thirty minutes. You’ll love the spa we’ve booked, just make sure you all get some time with those masseurs – I tell you, you won’t regret it.”

There was a hubbub of activity as the players got up, grabbing towels and talking as they headed towards the showers. Savannah got up, wiping some cum from her face and chin. She helped Charlotte up and then Kathy, who was starting to look a little green from her excess salt intake, together they headed out to hit the cheerleader’s showers. 

With luck, thought Savannah, the basketball team would win it’s big match next week and she could do it all again.


End file.
